I've Got a Question for You
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Ed has a habit of not thinking things through before he says them. So when he accidentally proposes to Winry during sex he's going to have to run some serious damage control if he doesn't want to end up in the doghouse.


**Hi all, Holly here! So for her birthday Pandora asked for some silly proposal related nonsense with some sexy times in there for Edward and Winry. Hope you all enjoy. :)**

* * *

There's something about Winry that makes Ed's brain turn to mush. It's been a problem ever since they were little kids and has only gotten worse over the years. Sometimes when he's around her he loses the ability to think properly or control the filter that goes from his brain to his mouth because she's just so amazing. When she's on top of him, riding his dick like there's no tomorrow, it takes everything in him to function like an actual human.

She feels amazing wrapped around his cock; so hot, so tight and so wet there's no way he'd be able to keep his composure. The graceful line of her neck as her head falls back, the look of utter bliss on her face as she picks up the pace to ride him harder and the way her back arches, pushing her breast out for his enjoyment. She's so beautiful that he is powerless to stop himself from spewing out the first thing that comes into his head as she clenches around him.

"Oh fuck! Winry... marry me!"

It's out of his mouth before he has a proper chance to think about it as he's too preoccupied with blowing his load. His orgasm takes over him so completely he only just about feels Winry climaxing above him. It's not until she's collapsed onto his chest and is cuddling up to him that he finally comes back to himself enough to realise what he just said.

_ Oh shit!_

_ Oh fucking shit, I'm a moron!_

_ I can't believe I fucking said that._

_ God-damn it!_

_ Maybe she won't notice if I don't say anything, maybe she didn't hear me..._

They lie there in silence for a moment, legs entwined and breath slowing to normal and Ed begins to think that he might just be in the clear when Winry speaks up.

"So where is it?"

"Wh... where's what?" Ed asks nervously.

"My ring?" Winry asks, looking up at him, a huge teasing grin on her face.

"Ring?"

_Fuck she heard me!_

"Yeah my ring," she says still smiling sweetly at him. "You do have one, don't you?"

"Why... ah... why would I have a ring?"

"Well," Winry begins, a sing-song tone to her voice as she tries to hold in her laughter, "if I'm not mistaken you did just ask me to marry you so I would assume that you've gotten a ring for me."

_Ah balls!_

If she hadn't heard him he could have gotten away with it. If she'd called him an idiot and told him not to be so stupid he could have gotten away with it. As it happens he clearly has not gotten away with it and now he has to try and worm his way out of it because this is definitely _not_ how he had planned he would propose to her.

He has been thinking about it – it's not like he hasn't been thinking about how he wants to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loves – but he sure as shit didn't want to do it like this! He wanted to be romantic, suave, charming and everything he's usually not. He most certainly did not intend to blurt it out at the moment of climax like a complete moron. Ed would like to blame it on anything other than his inability to think properly when Winry is naked but he knows that he can't.

"I... ah... see the thing is..." he hedges awkwardly, looking at the ceiling just so that he doesn't have to look at her. If he looks at her then he will only make this worse for himself.

"What?" she asks deliberately putting herself in his line of vision and forcing him to look at her.

"Well... I don't have one," he says, finally realising that he might as well own up to it otherwise he knows that there will be hell to pay when she finds out the truth.

"Oh..." She suddenly looks so crestfallen that he wonders if maybe she wasn't joking and can't stop himself from running his mouth again.

"I... I... I mean I do but..."

"You do?" she asks, face lighting up again. "Can I have it?"

"I don't have it here..."

"But you do have one?"

Ed rubs a hand over his face, cursing his own idiocy that landed him in this situation in the first place. "Okay I do but that wasn't a proposal."

"Yes it was," she says as if he shouldn't be questioning the validity of it and the fact that they're now engaged.

"Come on Winry I'm hardly going to ask you to marry me while we're having sex," Ed groans.

"Well you did," she says and there is a definite edge to her voice. "You said 'marry me' or didn't you mean that?"

"I did but..." He can't work out if she's mad that he's trying to take it back or that he did it in the first place or she's just doing it to tease him for being such a twat in the first place and he knows he's going to have to work it out for himself.

"But what?" She's out of bed and pulling on clothes now so Ed knows he's fucked up pretty spectacularly.

"But I didn't want to do it like this."

"So you don't want to marry me?" Winry asks turning to him with a raised eyebrow and Ed feels his blood run cold. Yeah, he's fucked up...

"Are we really having this conversation?" he asks in one last ditch attempt to worm his way out of it.

"You tell me," she says in that tone that she's perfected over the years.

Ed runs a hand through his hair and takes a moment to think about what he wants to say. "Okay so this is something I've been thinking about for a while, and yes I do have a ring, but blurting it out at the end of sex doesn't count as a proper proposal."

"You asked," she says, "so it counts."

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does," she grins and he knows she's back to teasing him again. "So when do I get my ring?"

"When I ask you to marry me," Ed says as he begins pulling on his own clothes.

"I need to call people and tell them," Winry says, ignoring him.

"Can you not?" Ed asks. "I can't tell if you're serious about this or not."

"Oh I'm serious," Winry says, grinning at him. "This is happening."

Ed covers his face with his hands and groans. This is not how he had wanted this conversation to end. _Maybe she'll drop it if I don't bring it up..._

* * *

She doesn't drop it.

Over the next few weeks Winry tells every random person they come across that the two of them are engaged. It feels like he spends most of his time running interference and like he's being punished for being such a moron. He has lost count of them times he's had to immediately say 'no, we're not, things happened a little out of order and she got the wrong end of the stick' when the postman or the delivery girl, of all people, start congratulating him.

_At least she hasn't told anyone we know, it will be a huge pain in the ass if it gets back to someone we actually know..._

"So what is all this I hear about the two of you being engaged?" Al asks one evening when he and May come round for a weekly dinner.

Ed instantly turns to glare at Winry – this was just what he didn't want. "You told him?" he asks.

"No she didn't," Al says before Winry can answer, "I had to hear about it from the boy who runs the cheese stall at the market!"

"For fucks sake," Ed groans.

"So are you or not?" May asks directing her question at Winry as they're not getting anything from Ed.

"Yes," she replies.

"No we're not," Ed groans.

"Yes we are," Winry says.

"It didn't count!"

"You said 'marry me', yes it did."

Al and May watch the exchange in utter confusion as Ed and Winry's argument starts to get more heated. "So what's going on?" Al finally asks.

"Your brother asked me to marry him and now he's trying to recant his proposal," Winry says.

"That's so rude!" May cries. "I can't believe you'd do that, you jerk!"

"It wasn't a proper proposal," Ed huffs. "It was a spur of the moment slip up so of course it doesn't count! I had a plan and I will stick to that plan but not until she accepts that we're not engaged now."

"When you say it was a spur of the moment slip up what exactly do you mean by that?" Al asks, already dreading the answer.

"Well I..." Ed hedge, looking away in embarrassment. He does _not_ want to have to answer this question.

"He asked me during sex, if you can believe that," Winry says.

"Winry why?" Ed cries.

"Brother!" Al groans.

"What is wrong with you?" May asks.

"I don't know," Ed replies hanging his head.

"So let me get this straight," Al says putting his fork down and pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "you just 'slipped out' a proposal while the two of you were in the middle of having sex?"

"I..." Ed begins to protest but he knows that there is no point because Winry will just tell them the truth anyway. "Yes."

"This is his punishment," Winry says.

"Why are you like this?" Al asks, shaking his head.

"I don't know," Ed sighs. "I guess I have brain problems."

"Yes you do," Al says.

"So what are you going to do now?" May asks after a pause.

"Get married," Winry replies.

"Nothing," Ed says at the exact same time. They turn to glare at each other. "Will you drop this?"

"No," she says, "you asked me so it counts no matter how or when you did it and don't even get me started on the fact that I still haven't gotten my ring yet!"

"You'll get it when I ask you," Ed growls.

"You did ask!"

As the two of them start to bicker in front of them May leans her head on Al's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're normal."

He wraps an arm around her shoulder and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Same. This is exhausting enough to watch, I can't imagine having to live through it."

* * *

The arguments about Ed's accidental proposal only get worse as time goes by. He's never sure whether Winry is completely serious or if she's just messing with him – punishing him for being such a tool – but the stubbornness and her refusal to back down makes him think she's serious. It grates on his nerves and not knowing one way or the other whether he's going to be walking in to an argument makes him more liable to snapping. When he gets a letter of congratulations from Mustang though it's the last straw.

"Winry!" he storms, letter in hand.

"What?" she asks, looking up from the automail she's been working on.

"Did you tell Mustang that we're engaged?"

"No," she tightly replies, irritated at his tone. "Why would I?"

"Well how did he find out then?" Ed demands thrusting the letter at her.

"How should I know?" she snaps. "Maybe Al told him, why are you getting so bent out of shape?"

"Because this has gone on long enough and is getting out of hand," Ed hisses. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"_I'm_ being stubborn?" Winry cries and if Ed wasn't already irritated enough not to care about the wrench she's pointing at him before he certainly doesn't now.

"Yes."

"You want to talk about stubborn why don't you take a look at yourself for a change?" Winry yells prodding him in the chest with her wrench. "If either of us is stubborn, you're the worst!"

"Probably because you've been driving me crazy over the last three weeks," Ed hits back and it's out of his mouth before he can stop it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All this engagement stuff," he replies knowing that he's started so he might as well continue. "You know that was a slip of the tongue and you've blown it out of proportion and it's getting ridiculous."

"Well maybe you should start thinking before you start running your mouth like a moron," she hisses. There's a good chance that wrench is going to end up embedded in his skull if he's not careful but he's too enraged to stop.

"Maybe I should otherwise I never would have said it," he snaps.

"Then what are we even doing here?" Winry asks. "If you don't want to get married right now that's fine but if you don't at all then is there any point in us carrying on with this because I do?"

"There isn't!"

There is a moment of silence as that is left to sink in before Winry finally speaks. "I guess this is it then," she says, a catch in her voice, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as the realisation hits her.

"I guess so," Ed says. How did this happen? He always knew when tensions run high he lets his temper get the better of him and he's fucked up. He runs a hand over his face and sighs. "I need to think." With that he turns and leaves without a second glance.

"Ed wait..." Winry calls after him but it's too late. He's already out the door and the tears that have been threatening begin to fall down her cheeks.

* * *

Ed doesn't come home that night. Winry spends the rest of the evening waiting for him to return and finally falls asleep on the sofa when it becomes apparent that he's not coming back. It's a restless and fitful sleep that only lasts a few hours but it is sleep none the less, which is something all things considered.

She's finally woken by a knock at the door. Thinking it must be Ed returning without his keys she's off the sofa and sprinting to the door, desperate to try and fix this before she loses her chance. If they can just talk without shouting at each other then they could work it out. When she throws the door open and sees Pinako her heart falls a little.

"Good morning Winry," Pinako says.

"Hi Granny," Winry says, her disappointment evident in her voice.

"Are you going to invite me in or are you going to leave an old woman standing outside on the doorstep?" Pinako asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No of course not, come in," Winry says, stepping aside so that Pinako can enter. "It's just me this morning," she adds leading Pinako to the kitchen.

"I am aware," Pinako says.

"Oh..."

"And I'm assuming this has something to do with why you look so tired," Pinako chides. "My guess is that you didn't sleep much, if at all."

"Well I suppose I didn't get that much sleep," Winry admits, running a hand through her dishevelled hair.

"If those bags under your eyes are anything to go by you fell asleep at your work bench," Pinako says.

"On the sofa actually."

"That's not better."

"I know..." Winry sighs as she begins to make tea.

"So are you going to tell me why you're alone and sleeping on the sofa or am I going to have to draw my own conclusions?" Pinako asks.

"Ed and I had a fight and he walked out," Winry replies, not meeting her grandmother's eyes.

"So which one of you was being stubborn this time?" Pinako asks.

"Both of us," Winry admits. "Ed said something and I blew it out of proportion because I was teasing him for being an idiot, it was kinda funny to watch him squirm. Thing is I got too carried away with it until neither of us were willing to back down and we just started yelling at each other."

"Well you know Ed has always had a quick temper," Pinako says as Winry places a cup of tea in front of her, "especially when he thinks he's right."

"I know..."

"But then again you do too."

"I know..."

"He actually came to see me this morning, which I partly why I came over here," Pinako says, taking a sip of tea.

"He did?" Winry asks.

"He asked me if I could pass a message on to you," Pinako says. "Although why he couldn't give you the message himself is beyond me, I do have work of my own to do."

"You shouldn't work so hard," Winry laughs softly. "You need to rest every now and again."

"I'll rest when I'm dead," Pinako says.

"Granny..." Winry chides.

"Do you want this message or not?"

"Yes please."

"He asked if you could meet him by the lake tonight so the two of you can talk," Pinako says.

"Oh..." That sounds ominous. Nothing good ever comes out of someone saying that they want to talk.

Pinako must see something on her face because she narrows her eyes. "Are you alright?" she asks.

"Yeah," Winry lies, smiling through her worries. "Yeah I'm fine." She's not sure if Pinako believes her but thankfully she doesn't say anything so Winry carries on drinking her tea and tries not to think about it.

* * *

It doesn't work.

For the rest of the day all Winry can think about is meeting Ed. It's like when they first started seeing each other but with an underlying hint of fear that it will all come crashing down. She tries to concentrate on other things but as soon as her mind isn't focused on something it goes right back to Ed and what might happen tonight. If he says it's over she'll fight for them and she concocts conversations between then, thinking up what she'll say, but she can't predict how he will respond to her.

When she gets to the lake he's already there, his silhouette standing out against the sunset. Her heart pounding in her chest she takes a deep breath and goes over to him. Whatever happens she doesn't want to have another fight with him. If they can't get through it without arguing then maybe they shouldn't be together...

"Granny said you wanted to talk to me," she begins tentatively, hoping she doesn't sound too confrontational.

"Yeah," Ed says finally turning to her. His face is unreadable, which only unsettles her further.

"Okay..."

"I know things have been a little tense the last couple of weeks," he says.

"I'm sorry,"" Winry says, jumping in before he can continue. "I know I shouldn't have blow the proposal thing out of proportion, it's just that teasing you is quite fun and I went a bit overboard because a part of me wanted it to be true."

Ed smiles at her. "To be honest I didn't exactly react well to it," he says. "If it had been about anything else I probably would have just shrugged it off as usual."

"Why didn't you?" she asks.

"Because for a while now I've wanted to do this," he says, sinking to one knee and pulling a small box out of his jacket pocket.

Winry's eyes widen. "What?" Was this what he's been doing all day?

"Winry Rockbell, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he says. "I know I'm not always the easiest person in the world to get on with and I do have a tendency to bring everything back to alchemy but I will never forget how lucky I am to have you in my life. I would be honoured to spend the rest of my life with you so will you marry me? For real this time," he adds after a pause.

Tears spring to life in Winry's eyes and before she can stop them they're streaming down her face. "Yes," she says, her voice thick with emotion.

"Yes?" Ed asks, eyes searching her face as she continues to cry out everything that has been building up inside her throughout the day.

"Yes!" she cries, throwing herself into his arms and covering his face with kisses.

His lips find hers and he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. "Don't cry," he says, brushing her tears away with the back of his hand.

"Sorry," she sniffs, "I'm just so happy. It's happy crying, I promise."

"Good," he says. He presses a kiss to her lips and takes the ring out of the box. It's silver with a single diamond in the centre with a sapphire either side of it and it fits perfectly as he slips it onto her finger.

"I love you," she says pressing her forehead to his.

"I love you too," Ed says, "and I will love you for the rest of my life." Slipping a hand around the back of her neck, fingers tangling in her hair at the nape of her neck he pulls her into a long, slow kiss.

* * *

Their bedroom door crashes open, hands and lips roaming as the two of them are unable to keep from touching and kissing each other. All the pent up feelings they've been holding onto suddenly burst forth and they're tearing each other's clothes off. Ed's lips are at Winry's neck as he lies her down on the bed, settling himself between her legs.

"Ed..." she gasps, feeling his cock, hard and hot, against the inside of her thigh.

"God I love you," Ed groans between kisses as his lips move from her neck down to her chest. "I hated fighting so much and I hated being apart from you."

"We were only apart for a day," she giggles but it swiftly turns into a moan as Ed's teeth graze her nipple. She bucks her hips up, desperate for more.

"A day too long," Ed says, his hands moving down to grip her thighs. "I know we've been away from each other longer but never like that and now I've got you with me I'm not ever letting you go."

"Good," she groans clinging to him as one of his hands slips between her legs and begins to circle her clit with a single fingertip. "I... oh fuck!"

It feels so good that she can't stop herself from bucking up into his touch as he begins to speed up the movement on his fingers. She sinks her fingers into his hair to pull him close as this tongue flicks over one of her nipples. Biting her lip on a groan she gives his hair a tug, causing his resulting groan to send shivers down her spine.

"You're so beautiful," Ed groans into her neck as he continue to tease her clit. She's so wet and ready for him that it's taking all of his self control not to just fuck her right now. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"Ed..." she gasps, clutching at his hair, twining her fingers into it and arching her back to press her body against his. "Ed, please I want you."

"Okay." Blindly Ed reaches out with one hand for the bedside table to rifle through the top drawer until his fingers find a condom, his lips never leaving her neck the entire time. He presses a long, slow kiss to her lips before pulling back to slip the condom on.

Gripping her thighs he slowly sinks into her, both of them moaning at the sensation. Instantly Winry pulls Ed down so she can slam their lips together as Ed begins to thrust into her, setting a hard and fast pace. Her legs wrap around his waist, holding him closer as she digs blunt nails into his shoulders.

"Oh god," she moans hotly in his ear as his cock drives her wild. "Ed..."

"Winry," he moans, "you're amazing! So fucking amazing, I love you."

"I love you too," she gasps, hips bucking up again as one of his hands slips between them and his fingers find her clit. Her fingers dig into his shoulders harder and he can feel her trembling and clenching around him, her impending orgasm obvious. The way she tightens her grip only serves to bring him closer, knowing that as soon as she falls into oblivion he will fall right along with her.

"Fuck!" he hisses in her ear.

"Ed... I'm coming," she cries. "I'm coming."

"Come for me beautiful."

With that her orgasm tears through her, making her clench and pulse around him as every part of his cock drives her wild. It doesn't take much more thrusting into that wonderfully tight, wet heat and Ed comes almost immediately after. He feels light-headed, dazed and drunk on everything that is Winry. Pressing his lips to hers as they come down from their high he knows that this is everything he could possibly want, right here.

Brain already starting to shut down he pulls back to catch his breath. "We should have kids," he says without thinking.

"What?" Winry asks, shocked.

Embarrassment instantly colours his cheeks and he shoves his face into her neck so he doesn't have to look her in the eye. "I... Fuck, I wasn't supposed to say that. I'd like to at some point if you do. It sort of just slipped out... again."

Winry giggles and pulls him into another kiss. "Let's get the wedding out of the way first, shall we?"

Ed chuckles. "Sure."


End file.
